


Of Strider's and Egberts

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: John fucked up and began a prankwar that he couldn't win.





	Of Strider's and Egberts

“You are a dead fucking man Egbert,” Your boyfriend, Dave Strider says as he chases you around the room.

The reason? You had attempted to sing Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. Which was Dave’s least favorite song. Mainly for shits and giggles. Also to remind him that you are the master of pranks and he really shouldn’t put blue hair dye in your shampoo bottle.

The reason why is of course; it was motherfucking April fool’s day. And you pranked everyone on that day. Which reminded you that Rose and Jade should be getting their Chocolate and pineapple pizza later this morning. It was after their first date and seeing as Jade didn’t come home last night, you assumed that it went well, so you sent them a celebratory/joke pizza. Which meant that they were probably going to kill you. Slowly, while singing the Squiddles theme song. Which meant you should probably leave the apartment that you and Dave lived as soon as possible. 

You bolt out the house and run outside. It’s freezing outside but you figure that you are going to get pretty warm pretty quickly because you were running extremely fast. 

You really should have dated any other guy then the guy who was captain of the track team. You look behind you and see that he’s gaining on you. You pick up speed. You do not know how, you just do.   
You are almost painting at this point. Praying he does not catch you and start tickling you to death.   
Your phone rings and you pull it out of your pocket. You don’t check who it is, you just answer. 

“John,” It’s not Rose, it’s her older sister, Roxy. “Rose is going to kill you.” You can hear her trying not to giggle on the other end. 

Speaking of the Lalonde’s, you had an interesting history with them. You dated Rose for about four years ago, around the same time that Jade’s relationship with Dave started. But it ended once she beat you in Monopoly. She broke up with you. And then you started dating Roxy, which only lasted for a year until you realized how weird it felt dating her sister. And then you started dating Dave which resulted in a running joke that you were trying to get with every one of the Lalonde-Strider’s. 

“Did she react that badly?” You ask. 

“Well. She was grumpy because I walked into her in bed with your sister. And then I gave her the pizza. She took a bite and then a weird look went across her face until she said ‘Is this from John?’ and I nodded. Then she got dressed and marched out of the house. Looking like she was about to kill someone. So I would watch out for her.” 

“Oh that’s- “At that exact moment. Dave tackled you to the ground. Your phone landed a few inches away from you. 

He turns you around to face him. You cannot see his expression behind his glasses. You think he is angry and you nervously laugh. 

And then he starts kissing you. 

It’s an intense one. It is one that makes your heart skip a million beats a minute. Your thoughts cloud over.   
You both break it off.

“You do know how much I love you. Right?” He walks over and picks up your phone. He hands it to you.   
You nod your head and put your phone back into your pocket.

You both link arms and walk back to your shared house.


End file.
